max ang peg his first time
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: peg teachs max a lesson


Just like any other highschooler, max wanted to know what the heck was so wrong with him, that he couldn't get a girlfriend. max and roxanne were friends, but he wanted to ellevate the relationship to another level. she was flighty, even for a teenager, one day she wanted his children, the next day she was a militant virgin until marriage. max wasn't like that, sure he had dramatic points every so often, but he was mostly level headed. he wanted to lose his virginity, but not like a drunk frat boy who hired a hooker. he wanted it to be memorable, to be special, to be intimate. patience with roxanne was growing thin, over thier 9 month relationship, she had only let him kiss her, and her neck was as far south as he had gotten, exept when he copped a feel with a lonely girl at a party, who was as tipsy as he was, and twice his size. as he sat on the edge of his bed, he contemptated if he was going to be a virgin forever, if he was going to hire a hooker, or if he was going to go gay. fate isn't always kind in this aspect, but for some lucky few, it throws them a curve ball.

The loud kids, the cooling, cleaning, luandry, the minivan, the traffic, the saftey worries, and inter-mom gossip wanted peg to make her pull her hair out. once evry so often she would let pete deal with it, but he always screwed things up, causing good material for cartoons, but bad consecuenses for real life. when they had first met, she was eager to go to college, and have a carreer, somehow that seemed at the bottom of a well on jupiter now. astime pasted, she lost intrest in everything, her mundane routine had dullened the once sharp wit, and quick agile form. her husband pete was a boar, ungiving, and only showing modest affection when it suited him, or when he needed peg to continue and pull the family along the muddy road called life. she hadn't sold a home in 3 years. lovemaking was a twice a year affair, valentines and pete's birthday. he had no skill, no care, no gentle touch, and no mutual sence that love was a two person event. he used peg like a hooker, and tossed her aside, snoring like a hog in seconds. she was tired of the rutt, and tired of the ditch that was her life, she needed a new experience, and a new light to shine on her. in the next few days, she would have 1000 watts knocking on the doorstep.

As he looked into the bowl of cereal and switched his eyes to give the leprechaun on the box a cold stare, he wondered if he was man enough for a woman of any sort. his friend next door was out of town, taking take of his grand mother who was dying of cancer. she was a crued bitch, so he really didn't care either way. wearing an old t-shirt that had afew holes, but no stains, and jeans that exentuated his firm thighs and rested on his toned, but not over done abs, he stood up, and put the half finished bowl in the sink. he had no plans for today, as roxanne was having her monthly visitor, and he didn't want to be in a 20 mile radius. as he lumbered to his room to listen to his ipod, the phone, rang. peg, his friend's mom was calling, and asked, "hi, is this max?" "yeah, hi mrs. pete, wacha need?" peg knew exectly what she needed, and wanted, and was going to get it one way of the other. " i was cleaning out a box of clothes that was going to charity, and i think some of these might belong to your father, i don't know how in the world they got in there. would you be a dear and pick them up at some point tommorow?", she calmy requested. he was a bit suprised at the time frame. "i could get them today if you want", he said lazily, not having insight to the future. " i'm really swamped with chores over here. could it be tommorow, pretty please?', she cooed, wanting for her plan to fire without a hitch. "ok see you tommorow", he said.

as she slid a long, shapley, matured leg from the door of the shower, she heard a knock at the door, and knew exactly what to do. she folded the bath towel in 2, and wrapped it around her body. just wide enough to cover her, but make herself intresting, especially to prey. she opened the door, trying to pretend that she didn't know what she was doing. "come on in", she said," i'll go get the clothes from upstairs". he was agape at the sight of the form before him. her hair has hanging in wet, shining, waves that flowed over her bare shoulders. she spoke her piece and turned in a pivot, to give him a view from behind as long as she could. "go ahead... i'll be up in a moment". she turned at a corner and threw the towel behind her, he almost dropped as his knees lost strength. abathrobe was on the table out of his view. "coming..." she cooed.

he stood like a dead man, dumbfounded at her beauty, and at what was unfolding before him. she passed his at the base of the stairs and took his cold hand. his mind went a flame with her touch, even if he didn't know what to do with her, he wanted her all the same. as they climbed to the subit of the stairs, he couldn't break his gaze from her rear. she knew we was staring, and she loved it. she loved being desirable, she loved being sexy, she loved being a real woman. as they neared the door, her slender hand gripped the knod, and twisted it. max's heart lept in his chest, throbbed an dpunded away, as he was led like a sheep to a wolf's den. a box was on the floor near the bed, but he had never been in this room before. it has her own room, not his friend's, and the box was long, and slender, he heard the door close behind him. click, it was locked.

"max", she cooed, " please sit down". he timidly sat on the soft bed, it sank underneath his wieght. "i know that you and roxanne haven't been getting along so well lately, and i think i can help", she purred as she opened the tip of the long, slender box, and slid out an object wrapped in a white satin pouch. max couldn't say a word out of fear, lust, joy, and embarrasment. peg layed a tan knee next to max's hip, and swung herslf over him, straddling the teen, the tip of his solid young manhood glazing her calm sheath. " her smokey, velvety voice echoed in his ear, as her folded her arms over his shoulders and crossed her wrists behind his neck. "i think that the problem is, you simply don't know how to enjoy, and how to be enjoyed by a woman, do you follow me?" pegs vioce seemingly rang on forever in max's mind, as a mild, faint "uh-huh" escaped his lips. "you might get scared, suprised, you may even ejacluate, but i'm not going to let you leave until i teach you, and you learn exactly what a woman's body does. do you understand?" max's mind jump started into action, "yes mrs. pete", blurted. she layed her soft, moist, pouty lips on his, "call me peg. say my name." "yes peg", he timidly said, with a veil of confidence. she was the master, and he was the student. he was her property, and he had a good master.

as she straddled him, she slowly stripped herself of her belt, "undress me" she cooed with bravery, like aged bourbon, her vioce laid smokey and smooth on his ears. he raised his trembling hands, they felt like lead. peh grabbed his wrists, and glidded her hands over his own, directling them to her long, sculptured neck. his hands pulsed over her jugular. his hands were cold but peg refused herself the reaction of twitching under the weight. they were smaller than those of her husband, but they meant more, there were full of love, waiting to be unlocked. her hands guided his down her shoulders, pushing the robe down. as she released his hands, it fell to the floor, and with the thud, the thought came to him, "this is real, thank you god." his inner thoughts were shaken off as her voice rang, "touch them". silent, and obidient to his teacher, his gently laid his hands on her soft, warm breasts. she grabbed his hands, and squeezed. his fingers were forced deep into her breasts, he was afraid she was being hurt, even though her groan was one of lusting joy. he didn't know what to say, even if he should say anything. he didn't need to, she would take care of that. "sit farther back on the bed, time for lesson 1". he did as he was intructed, and raised him self to slide to the center of the bed, she followed, and sat between his open legs. she bend back ward, extending her ankles ans spreading her thighs, opening her womanhood to him. it was a mystery, that he wanted to discover every secret to.

"i'm not going to use any slang, hon, " she explaines, "no cocks, no lips, no buttons, no nuts, no cumming, and no pussy. ok? i'm using the real words." he wanted her as a man wants a woman, but that would have to wait. "kiss me", she said plainly. he was terrified, so she took the lead, "close your eyes". her lips met his, she passed her tongue through her own, and graizing his. he responded by driving his into her mouth. she pulled back, "slowly, remember to use the tip, and don't extend your tongue past about half an inch. do me again, slow and shallow" he kissed her, like a man, like the man she always wanted. her hands ran from his abs to his chest, feeling every muscle that passed under them. she wanted to grab, and examine, to study, and consume, but she was the teacher, she had to be responsible, and deliberate. the time for wild lust would come after the work had been done.

peg taught max every single part of her, letting him taste, smell, and listen to her body. she started at the basics of lovemaking, what made pleasure. she explained, "when a woman wants a man, sexually, her breasts become firmer, she feels a little flushed and light headed. her vagina warms, and moistens. this is so that his penis can enter her with less pain.'' she placed his hand on her womanhood. he was eager now, no longer afraid, but still nervous. "feel how wet it is?', she asked, "slide your finger in". he did so. " turn your palm to face me, ..that's right...feel for the rough spot... there you go. press it a little, gently. now rub it back and forth, in and out... ooh... that feels good. thats the g-spot. some positions, like the butterfly, hit the g-spot, and boy howdy does it feel good." he smiled and a desire sparked in him, "can i keep going ?", he asked, wanting to please her in a way roxanne didn't allow. "sure", peg replied, desiding to give him his moment to be part of some interactive learning. he rubbed her insides gently, she grew warmer on his hand, and in minutes began to slowly grind on his palm. he knew he was doing a good job, so he dug in a little deeper, and made his strokes longer. the slender hand on his chest darted to her shealth, and worked her clitoris feverishly. he pinned he finger with his thumb and took control, slowly rubbing her. climbing to orgasm together. she came, and suddenly suprised herself, as she oozed ejeculate over his hand. the warm, running fluid was strange to max, but he knew he did a good job. to peg it was a diiferent story.

she had never ejeculated before, to her the g-spot was a toy, while the clitoris was serious business. it was her first time ejeculating, ever, she was shaken, and trembling in his arms, but she had to be strong. she had to be a teacher to the young man who needed her. she held onto him, keeping her face behind his feild of vision, and she regained her composure, and smiled. "that was great kidd-o", she exclaimed. "lets see here, we've covered oral, anal, finger work, and massage. well i think it's time you earned a treat." he was exited to hear those words, and she was exited that she was only going to orgasm one more time that day. young bucks can go much longer than the cougars sometimes.

she straddled his young, taunt body, he hands exploring every crevase and curve of his firm and tender form. he rested his wide hands on her hips, knowing he was her plaything, and he wouldn't have it any other way. he tried to speak, "what do you want me to-", his words were cut off by her finger on his lips. "sshhh..", she purred, her eyes half closed, gazing into his, like a wolf leers at a lamb, "this is all for you". he had only used his fingers, eyes and mouth to explore her body, and to learn how to please a woman. her hands pulsated over his throbbing, heaving chest. she deftly licked her palm, and rubbed her labia. she didn't need to, but did so out of habit. pete never got her exited, but she was warm, and soaking for max. slowly, but impatiently, she lowered her slef onto his shaft. it feel good inside of her, she hadn't enjoyed another person's body in so long. slowly she rode maxs manhooh, shifting between looking into his wide, innocent and starving eyes, and between closing her own, letting the passion, and lightning shooting rippling through her body take control.

max was still learning, but by this time, knew that she was going to orgasm, and he wanted to give it to her on a silver licked his hand, just like he was taught, to make it go in easier. he put a fingering to her, against his penis, and bent it into her, continuously rubbing her g-spot. he pivoted his wrist, and rose his thumb with her, stroking, working, and rubbing her clitoris." her face grew red, she wimpered and moaned, and gave a short scream as she orgasmed. her vaginal canal pulsated on his hand, and he couldn't contain himself any longer, he ejaculated into her uterus. as they orgasmed together, she was prolonged by the warm, wet fluid that filled her insides. her forehead was beaded with sweat, panting breaths escaped from her mouth. her hands began stroking and pulsating on his chest again. "good boy..," her tired vioce rang in a gasp, "...good boy".

her final lesson was to clean her out when they were done. she instructed him how to use a douche, and clean out her womb. he was silent through most of few greatest hours of his young life, he was soaking in all the knowledge he could. when they were done, as they stood, dressing she had, a whim. he was pulling was pulling up his jeans as he felt her hands, full of feminine strength grab his rear, and them from nowhere, a strong bite, as her teeth sank into his skin. he let out a small "eek". "marking my territory:, she said smoothly as she rose. her lips behind his ear, as she gave him a hard squeeze on his taunt rear. "mine", she hissed with pride.

as they neared the door, she wrapped her hand around his, and pushed him against the door, face first. her grabbed his genitals, and hissed, "what is this?" he was afraid, "what?'', was all that escaped. "it's mine", she pronounced, "say my name". "peg", he softly said with a smile. "good boy, same time next week, that's not a request." he left the house in a woozy daze, walking like a drunk. she sat on the couch, in silence. a smile spread in her ind, for the first time, in a very long time, she wasn't a wife, not a mother, not a cleaner, nor a driver, she was a whole woman.


End file.
